


The Princess and the Popstar Tangled UA

by queenarianna17



Category: Barbie, Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Abduction, Accident, Alcohol, Attempted Murder, Baby, Baby Abduction, Baby Rapunzel, Beer, Birth, Blood, Boat, Corona - Freeform, Drinking, Episode: s03e01-02 Rapunzel's Return, F/F, F/M, Flashback, Gen, I'd Got a Dream, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Infant Abduction, Kidnapping, LGQT+, Multi, Music, Nothing Left to Loose, Ocean, Pregnancy, Pro life, Realization, S1: E21 Secret of the Sundrop, Set Yourself Free, Stabbing, Suggested Preganacy Termnation, Suggested abortion, Tangled: the Musical, The Girl Who Has Everything, When She Returns, break in, cassunzel, i see the light, infant, lanterns, the Snuggly Duckling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenarianna17/pseuds/queenarianna17
Summary: Rapunzel has been stuck in a tower being forced to sing to her mother every day since she can remember. Cassandra has been living at the castle since she was abandoned by her mother in an accident when she was eight. Playing princess since the newborn princess disappeared. Will they meet and set things right? Or will Corona be living in a hoax for the rest of eternity? Read this story and find out!
Relationships: Angry | Keira & Red | Catalina (Disney), Captain of Corona's Guard & Friedborg, Captain of Corona's Guard/Cassandra (Disney), Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra/Friedborg (Disney: Tangled), Gothel/Cassandra, Gothel/Rapunzel (Disney), Pascal & Rapunzel (Disney), Queen Arianna of Corona & King Frederic of Corona (Disney), Queen Arianna of Corona/Gothel (Disney), Queen Arianna of Corona/Rapunzel, Quirin/Varian (Disney)
Kudos: 11





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> This is the pilot chapter for you guys reading on AO3 and FF.net. For. you Wattpaders the pilot chapter was the cast. (Sorry everyone else, I only know how to make a cast on WP.). So, without any farther ado, let's get on to the story!  
> Warnings: Atempted murder, life threatening illness, suggested abortion, abduction

Eight year old Cassandra Gothel was sweeping the floor of her mother's cottage. She hummed the melody of her mother's music box. Her best friend, sixteen year old Arianna Corona came in and sat down on the couch. “UFF!” She cried as she held her round belly. “Are you okay, Your Majesty?” Cassandra question, stopping her sweeping. “Yeah, my mobility has gotten questionable ever since month six. I can't ride anymore.” Arianna explained. Cassandra frowned. “Don't worry, baby's due sometime this week!”. Cassandra smiled. “Can you play a song for me on your guitar?”. Cassandra picked up the broom and strumed the brisels as if it was a guitar. Arianna giggled. “I was thinking like on your real guitar.”. “You mean you don't like the broomtar?” Cassandra questioned as she picked up the small black guitar in the corner and put the golden strap around her shoulders. Arianna giggled. She started to sing.  
“Guess by now I ought to know my place  
Do your humble duty with a smile on your face  
Mother knows how much I love her,  
but she's always doing other things  
So I'll keep waiting in the wings

I crave so much  
And yet I keep on waiting  
One glance, one touch  
And I just keep on waiting

And when it comes, it comes with strings  
So I keep waiting in the wings.”

Arianna clapped. “That was beautiful!” She complimented as she wiped a tear from her eyes. Gothel came in the room. Both of the girls stood still. “Want to hear some real music?” She questioned as she took the guitar from Cassandra. She started to sing. 

“Crescent high above  
Evolving as you go  
Raise what lies beneath  
And let the darkness grow

Bend it to my will  
Consume the sunlight's glow  
Rise into the sky  
And let the darkness grow

Let darkness grow”

A black gas came out of the guitar. It surrounded Arianna and raised her up. “Please- I am having trouble breathing-” She plead. Then, the gas disappeared. Arianna's body fell down. 

“NO! MOTHER! WHAT DID YOU DO?!” Cassandra screamed. Gothel took off the guitar and slammed it on the ground. Cassandra collapsed balling on the ground. 

The next afternoon Cassandra was sitting in a chair in the palace sickroom. Arianna was supposedly ‘sleeping’ in the sickbed. Cassandra took her sick friend's hand and held it. The dying queens’ eyes opened. Cassandra was too lost in thought to notice. Suddenly, Cassandra barely heard a weak voice say, “gui-tar?”. 

Cassandra quickly snapped out of thought. She turned towards Arianna. The Queen’s skin was deathly pale, her brown hair was tangled and thin, her eyes were discolored with red along the outside, her bones were showing, and her lips were chapped. “Doctor, she's awake!” Cassandra called. 

A young woman with black, braided hair, brown skin, brown eyes, dark pink lips wearing a turquoise dress walked into the room and sat down on the chair on the opposite side of the bed. She felt Arianna's forehead. “How do you feel, Your Majesty?” She questioned as she took her hand off. “Gui-tar?” Arianna questioned. “The guitar broke at my house.” Cassandra explained. Suddenly, Captain came in with Cassandra’s guitar. “Cassandra…” He called as he went over to the girl and put it on her. “Thanks, Dad, I don't feel like playing right now.” Cassandra explained as she let go of Arianna's hand. “Mus-ic?” Arianna questioned. “Actually, I've… moved on.” She explained as she took the guitar off. Arianna started crying. Captain gasped. “But you can't just quit.” He protested. “How am I supposed to go on playing music when he almost watched someone attempt to murder my best friend with a guitar yesterday!?”. “You know, music is power, power can be used for good and evil.” The doctor said as she stroked hair out of Arianna's face. Cassandra took a deep breath and began to sing: 

“I know we've grown apart, it breaks my heart in two  
I miss your company, the closeness we once knew

I won't pretend to know just what you're going through  
But I'd give anything for you  
Yes, I'd give anything to relive everything with you

So if you find that you're in darkness or despair  
Though you won't turn to me please know I'll be right there  
Name any sacrifice, I'll pay the price that's due  
'Cause I'd give anything for you  
Yes, I'd give anything to relive everything we knew  
Yes, I'd give anything for you”

Captain and the doctor were in tears at the end. “Good job Cassandra!” Captain exclaimed. “Thanks! Now I know that my guitar’s not cursed!” Cassandra explained. Everybody laughed. Cassandra looked at Arianna. She was asleep. Her face was all scrunched up. Her body was tightened. “She's in pain!” Cassandra exclaimed as she grabbed her hand. Captain rushed out to get The King and the doctor rushed over to her side. 

Arianna was in so much pain as she woke up. Her whole body was sore. It hurt too much to open her eyes. She cried out. Her stomach hurt the most. She heard voices that gave her a headache. She cried out in pain. She felt something squeeze her hand. She heard the door open. She heard quick footsteps before getting picked up. She sniffed the air. It smelled like… Frederic's clone. She threw herself into whatever was holding her. She heard Frederic's voice, filled with worry and fear as she was held tighter. 

Frederic held his wife and child tight. Arianna had thrown herself into him. It didn't hurt him, acourse. She had gotten so skinny since she had fallen ill. He was honestly more worried about her. “Ari, are you okay?” Frederic questioned fearfully. Obviously, Arianna didn't respond. She just continued struggling. A nurse noticed Arianna struggling. Cassandra rushed over to her side. Frederic and the nurse laid down swirmmy girl. Arianna laid down still. “She’s running out of time.” The nurse announced. “Please, can you do anything else?” He begged. The nurse looked at the lifeless girl. She begun to stroke her hair and sing: 

“Once a single drop of sunlight fell to earth and became a cord,  
Instead of playing music for the ear, this gear,  
Has healing on the record.”

Cassandra remembered her mother going to the forest, strumming a golden cord, and coming back looking almost de-aged. “I think I know of a cord like that!” She cried. 

That night, as Cassandra sat down, removing the C Minor Cord from her guitar, she heard footsteps to the throne room. As she crept around the corner, she saw Quririn, a man who hung around her mother a lot, and she was pretty sure that he was her father. “If you take the Sundrop you will unleash an ancient curse, by removing the light you will unleash unimaginable darkness.”. She put the guitar on and walked out into the light. She played the scale. Quririn and Frederic looked at her. “Arianna is a sweet, young girl. Just because taking the cord means that it would release some kind of darkness doesn't give us the right to kill her off. And, we're also talking about an unborn baby!” Cassandra exclaimed.  
“You don't decide the fate of an entire nation!”. Frederic stood up from his throne. “We, the People of Corona, decided long ago, that if ever the blood monarch’s, Arianna's, life was endangered, without an heir, we would do everything that we can before letting her pass peacefully. As your King, I feel like that it is my right, and duty to take the Sundrop. So that idea is taken under consideration and dismissed.” Frederic declared before dismissively bowing to Quririn. Quririn stomped out the door. Cassandra turned around to look at Frederic. He had a shocked look on his face. “I thought he was coming to give a crop report.” He mumbled. 

Cassandra ran upstairs. She opened the door to the sickroom. Her mother was holding Arianna. “She was crying a minute ago.” Friedborg explained. Captain and Frederic rushed in. Frederic took his wife from her. She was seemingly sleeping. “Aww, you're going to be okay.” Frederic cooed as he stroked her face. “I'm gonna to head out.” Cassandra announced. She walked out the door. 

Cassandra went out to her mother's cottage. Using her lantern, she searched around for the cord. She saw a glowing cord. She grabbed it. Black gas arose in the air. She covered her nose and mouth in her shirt. She ran back to the palace. 

Cassandra ran inside the palace. She ran upstairs to the sickroom. She opened the wooden door. Arianna was sleeping peacefully in the bed. Frederic was holding her hand. She put the guitar around her shoulder and played.  
“Power of the sun  
Gift me with your light  
Shine into the dark  
Restore our fading sight  
Rise into the dawn  
Blazing star so bright  
Burn away the strife  
Let my hope ignite  
Let hope ignite” 

Arianna immediately woke up. Color returned to her skin and eyes. She smiled as she sat up. Frederic and Cassandra threw their arms around her. The servants clapped and cheered. 

The next morning, Friedborg shook Cassandra awake. “There's a surprise for you in Frederic and Arianna's bedroom.” She announced. 

Cassandra rushed to the Corona's bedroom. Frederic was sitting on the bed with Arianna, helping her hold a playful, blonde, baby girl in her arms. “Come mere” Arianna announced. Cassandra ran over to and climbed on the bed. Arianna turned and gave the baby to her. “Her name is Rapunzel.” Arianna told her. 

That night, Gothel snuck in the palace. Cassandra and Arianna were awoken in there sleep. Cassandra ran upstairs to the Royal bedroom. She met Arianna inside. She was holding a sword out. “Did you hear that?” She questioned, panicked. Gothel step out. Cassandra and Arianna jumped. Arianna smile. “You are powerless without the guitar.” She announced. “Oh yeah!? You will regret underestimating me!” Gothel announced as she pulled out her sword. She knocked Arianna's sword on her back. Arianna fell down. “No!” Cassandra cried. Gothel picked up Rapunzel and jumped out the window. 

All of Corona searched for Rapunzel. But, they saw no trace of Rapunzel. And to this day they're still searching…


	2. Chapter 1: Set Yourself Free

18 years later, 26 year old Cassandra woke up. The sun was shining it's warm rays down on her. She groanned as she felt something on her. It wasn't too heavy. It jumped on her. “Okay, Ari, I'm up.” Cassandra explained. She sat up in bed. Arianna got off. Cassandra looked at the excited girl. Her mother must have already gotten her dress and prepared for the day. “You go get your breakfast and I'll get myself breakfast.” Cassandra explained. Arianna skipped out of her room.

Meanwhile, in a tower deep within the woods 18 year old Rapunzel was awakened by her best friend, Pascal, a chemeleon. “Hi buddy.” She cooed as she picked him up. She went over to the window. She began to sing.

“Locked inside a tower  
Kept behind a wall  
Sheltered from a world you’ve barely known  
That’s the way they treat you  
And what’s worst of all  
Who's to blame? Just you and you alone

There's much more inside of you than anyone can see  
And now the choice is yours  
Life waits beyond the doors  
So step on through, the time has come  
And only you can set yourself free!

No one else can tell you what to do  
Or who to be!  
No one gets to say if you will stay or go

So use the gifts you're given  
Make the world your own  
Look inside your heart and find the key...  
And set yourself free!

Bound up by your worries  
Trapped by your mistakes  
Forced to play a role you never chose  
Why not test your limits?  
You've got what it takes  
Let it out and follow where it goes

No more letting someone else define you to a "T"  
You know that you are strong  
You've known it all along  
So seize the day, let down your hair  
You’ll find a way to set yourself free!

Now it's up to you and what you'll do  
And who you’ll be!  
You get to decide how far and wide you go

So look to the horizon  
Open up your wings!  
Fly away to find your destiny...  
And set yourself free!”


	3. First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Fantasy Violence

Cassandra got up with her breakfast. “Okay Arianna, I'm going to go play in the woods. You hold down the fort. If anyone go missing while I'm gone… Actually, I won't be that mad if anyone go missing while I'm gone. Just make sure that the place doesn't burn down and stuff like that. Good?” Cassandra told her. Arianna smiled. Cassandra sighed of relief and headed out. 

While in the woods, Cassandra saw a tower. She climbed it. When she was done, she swung her legs around to go inside. She looked around. Suddenly, she went unconscious. 

Meanwhile, Rapunzel was staring at the girl that she just knocked unconscious with a frying pan. Pascal signed ‘fangs’ to her. Rapunzel looked at the girl's teeth. “She doesn't have any fangs.” Rapunzel repiled. Suddenly, Rapunzel heard “Rapunzel, let down your hair!”. “Coming Mother.” Rapunzel called back. 


	4. Chapter 3: Mother Knows Best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Child Abuse, Emotional Abuse

She shoved Cassandra's unconscious form in the closet. Rapunzel ran over to the window. She threw her hair down. Gothel grabbed on. “Rapunzel, I have a surprise for you!” Gothel announced. “I do too!” Rapunzel announced. 

“I bet my surprise is bigger!”. 

“I seriously doubt it!” Rapunzel chuckled as she finished pulling up Gothel. “Oh Rapunzel, how do you do that everyday without fail?” Gothel questioned. “Then I don't know why it takes so long!” Gothel exclaimed. Rapunzel sighed. “Mother…”. “I'm just kidding, Rapunzel, stop taking everything so seriously!”. Gothel patted her head. “Mother, I was wondering if I could see the floating lanterns.” Rapunzel announced. “You want to see the stars.” Gothel corrected. “No, I track stars and they appear every night.”. Rapunzel pulled back a curtain to reveal a painting of the tower and the stars. “Rapunzel we talked about this; YOU ARE NEVER LEAVING THIS TOWER EVER!” Gothel announced. Rapunzel looked at Gothel shocked. Gothel sighed. She began to sing: 

“You want to go outside? Why, Rapunzel...!

Look at you, as fragile as a flower Still a little sapling, just a sprout You know why we stay up in this tower That's right, to keep you safe and sound, dear

Guess I always knew this day was coming Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest Soon, but not yet 

Shh! Trust me, pet Mother knows best

Mother knows best, listen to your mother It's a scary world out there Mother knows best, one way or another Something will go wrong, I swear

Ruffians, thugs, poison ivy, quicksand Cannibals and snakes, the plague Yes! Also large bugs, men with pointy teeth, and Stop, no more, you'll just upset me

Mother's right here mother will protect you Darling, here's what I suggest Skip the drama, stay with mama Mother knows best

Mother knows best, take it from your mumsy On your own, you won't survive Sloppy, underdressed, Immature, clumsy Please, they'll eat you up alive

Gullible, naïve, positively grubby Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm vague Plus, I believe, gettin' kinda chubby I'm just saying 'cause I wuv you

Mother understands, mother's here to help you All I have is one request”

“Don't ever ask to leave this tower again.” Gothel told her. “Yes mother.” Rapunzel confined. 

“Don't forget it, you'll regret it Mother knows best.”. 


	5. Chapter 4: The Wind in my Hair

Cassandra woke up to Pascal’s tongue in ear. “Tha!” She exclaimed as she wiped her ear. Pascal fell. Cassandra noticed that she was tied to a chair with a hair. “Is this hair?” She questioned. “What do you want with it? To cut it? To sell it?” A mysterious young female voice questioned. She was pulled into the light. A young woman with long blonde hair jumped down from the fireplace. “I don't want anything to do with your hair!” Cassandra exclaimed. “So you don't want my hair?” The girl questioned, confused. 

“Why would I want your hair!?”. 

Rapunzel held up her frying pan. Pascal climbed up it. He climbed down. Rapunzel held him. “She seems nice.” Rapunzel told him. Pascal squeaked and jumped. “Cassandra,” Rapunzel announced. “I have decided to trust you.”. “Considering you just met me, that is a horrible decision.”.

“You will act as my guide, take me to the lanterns, and deliver me home safely.”. 

“All right, it's a deal.”. 

“Yay!”. Rapunzel dropped Cassandra on her face. “Ow.”. 

“Sorry!”. 

Using her hair, Rapunzel belated down the tower. She smiled as she felt the grass. She began to sing: 

“Seems like I've spent my whole life hoping

Dreaming of things I've never tried

Tangled in knots just waiting for my time to shine

What if the doors began to open?

What if the knots became untied?

What if one day, nothing stood in my way

And the world was mine?

Would it feel this fine?

Cause I got the wind in my hair

And a gleam in my eyes

And an endless horizon

I got a smile on my face

And I'm walking on air

And everything life oughta be

It's all gonna happen to me out there

And I'll find it, I swear

With the wind in my hair

So many roads I've yet to travel

So many friends I haven't met

So many new adventures just around the bend

Plenty of mysteries to unravel

Tons of mistakes to not regret

So much to see, and to do and to be

A whole life to spend

And it doesn't end

And I got the wind in my hair

And a song in my heart

And the fun's only starting

I got a skip in my step

And I haven't a care

And everything life oughta be

But I know that it's waiting for me out there

And I'll find it, I swear

With the wind in my hair”


	6. Chapter 5: I've Got a Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Drinking, Alcohol, Beer

Rapunzel was crying under a tree. “Hey, Raps, what's wrong?” Cassandra questioned. “I am a despicable human being and this will kill her!” Rapunzel dramatically repiled. “Huh?” Cassandra questioned. “My mother said to never leave the tower.”. 

“Oh. Look, I'm only picking up bits and pieces of your situation, overprotective mother, cute little chameleon,”. Cassandra gave Pascal her finger to snuggle. Rapunzel looked up at her. “But, it's good to get outside. Have some adventure and a little teenage rebellion.”. 

“Are you sure?”. 

“Of course I'm sure. You're 18, right?”. 

“Tomorrow!”. 

“Tomorrow!?”. 

“Tomorrow’s my 18th birthday!”. Cassandra was shocked. Her name was Rapunzel, she was turning 18 TOMORROW, and she had blonde hair. It just added up all too well. “So your almost 18. You're growing up. Little outside time combined with a little teenage rebellion isn't just healthy for you but also part of growing up.” Cassandra explained. “I know somewhere that we could go! Do you like Ducklings?”. 

“Yes!”. 

“Great!”. 

* * *

Cassandra opened the door to the Snuggly Duckling. “Can we get a table?” She questioned. The thugs looked at them. A thug with a Hook Hug came out. He threw an ax at the man with an accordion. He started to sing: 

Hook Hand began to sing: 

“I'm malicious, mean and scary

My sneer could curdle dairy

And violence-wise, my hands are not the cleanest

But despite my evil look,

And my temper and my hook

I've always yearned to be a concert pianist

Can'tcha see me on the stage performin' Mozart?”

Hook Hand took off the piano keys with his hook. Rapunzel giggled, amused, as she blocked them with her frying pan. 

Hook Hand continued to sing: 

“Tickling the ivories 'til they gleam?

Yep, I'd rather be called deadly

For my killer show-tune medley

Thank you!

'Cause way down deep inside

I've got a dream.”

The thugs joined in, bobbing their heads: 

“He's got a dream!

He's got a dream!”

Hook Hand continued: 

“See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem!

Though I do like breaking fevers, 

You can count me with the dreamers

Like everybody else

I've got a dream!”

Big Nose joined in: 

“I've got scars and lumps and bruises

Plus something here that oozes”

He showed Rapunzel the cut on his foot before continuing: 

“And let's not even mention my complexion

But despite my extra toes

And my goiter, and my nose

I really wanna make a love connection

Can't you see me with a special little lady

Rowin' in a rowboat down the stream?”

Big Nose got in a boat with Shorty and then continued: 

“Though I'm one disgusting blighter

I'm a lover, not a fighter

'Cause way down deep inside

I've got a dream

I've got a dream!”

The thugs joined in, bobbing their heads: 

“He's got a dream!”

Big Nose continued: 

“I've got a dream!”

The thugs continued, bobbing their heads: 

“He's got a dream!”

Big Nose continued: 

“And I know one day romance will reign supreme!

Though my face leaves people screaming

There's a child behind it, dreaming

Like everybody else

I've got a dream”

The Thugs turned to Toll, who was holding a flower pot and continued, 

“Toll would like to quit and be a florist,”

Then they turned to Gunther, who was straightening a picture of a puppy and then continued, 

“Gunther does interior design”

And to Ulf, who was making a funny face, 

“Ulf is into mime”

And to Attila, who had just pulled a batch of cupcakes out of the oven, 

“Attila's cupcakes are sublime”

And then to Bruiser and Killer who were knitting and sewing, 

“Bruiser knits

Killer sews”

And then to Fang, who was playing with sock puppets, 

“Fang does little puppet shows”

Hook Hand turned to Vladimir, who was playing with two ceramic unicorns and continued: 

“And Vladimir collects ceramic unicorns!”

Hook Hand went over to Cassandra and asked, “What about you?.”. “I'm sorry, me?” She questioned. “What's your dream?”. Cassandra took a deep breath, put her guitar on and began to play and sing: 

“I have dreams, like you -- no, really!

Just much less touchy-feely, 

They have nothing to do with talent or money, 

To find the lost princess on my own,

So I don't have be a-lone, 

And so life can get to being warm and sunny!”

Rapunzel stood up on the table and sang: 

“I've got a dream!”

The Thugs repeated her: 

“She's got a dream!”

Rapunzel continued: 

“I've got a dream!”

The Thugs repeated her: 

“She's got a dream!”

Rapunzel continued: 

"I just want to see the floating lanterns gleam!”

Everyone cheered. Rapunzel continued: 

“And with every passing hour

I'm so glad I left my tower

Like all you lovely folks

I've got a dream!”

The Thugs continued: 

“She's got a dream!

She's got a dream!

They've got a dream!

We've got a dream!

So our diff 'rences ain't really that extreme!

We're one big team...!

Call us brutal--

Sick--”

Hook Hand added on: 

“Sadistic--”

Big Nose added on: 

“And grotesquely optimistic”

The Thugs continued: 

“Cause way down deep inside

We've got a dream!”

Hook Hand continued: 

“I've got a dream!”

Big Nose continued: 

“I've got a dream!”

The Thugs continued: 

“I've got a dream!

I've got a dream!

I've got a dream!”

Rapunzel continued:

“I've got a dream!”

Everyone cheered before continuing: 

“Yes way down deep inside,

I've got a dream!

Yeah!”


	7. Chapter 6: Secrets No More

Gothel came into The Snuggly Duckling. “Anyone seen a girl with long blonde hair?” She questioned. “Hide!” Cassandra exclaimed as she grabbed her hand. Hook Hand showed them an exit that was a trap door. “Thank you.” Rapunzel said. She kissed him. Cassandra rolled her eyes. Then, they headed down the tunnel. 

“So, Cassandra, where are you from?” Rapunzel questioned. “Raps, I don't talk about my past.” Cassandra explained. Just then, they heard footsteps. They turned around to see Gothel. “RUN!” They explained. 

They ran out of the tunnel onto the cliff. Cassandra stopped her and Rapunzel. Rapunzel lassoed her hair around a branch and swung. She landed on another cliff and grabbed Cassandra and pulled her up. Gothel had a shocked look on her face. “YOU SHOULD SEE THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE! YOU LOOK-” Cassandra began. She ran into a poll. “Ridiculous.” She finished, weakly. Rapunzel pulled her up. They ran away from the dam before it flooded. 

They ran into a cave. The cave flooded. Rapunzel dove down. She struggled to breathe, swim, and see. Cassandra punched the rock wall. She scared her fist. She held it. Rapunzel flapped her arms around. Cassandra grabbed her by the sides and picked her up. She pulled back some hair out of Rapunzel's face. “Look, it's picth black down there.” Cassandra explained. Rapunzel began to cry. “I knew I shouldn't have left the tower.” She admitted. “No… No…” Cassandra soothed. “I was abandoned in an accident when I was eight.”. 

“And I have magic hair that glows when I sing!”. 

“WHAT?!”. 

“Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back back what once was mine, what once was mine.”. Rapunzel's hair began to glow. It showed a hole in the rock wall. Cassandra pushed the rocks. They fell out of the cave. “We're alive!” Rapunzel exclaimed as she ran out of the river. “Her hair glows! How long has it been doing that!?” Questioned Cassandra. “Oh, it does more than just glow.” Explained Rapunzel. Pascal smiled. “Why is he smiling at me?”. 

Later that evening, Rapunzel wrapped her hair around Cassandra’s scar. “You're being weird wrapping your hair around my injured hand.” She told her. “Sorry, this might be weird, but I have a plan.” Rapunzel repiled. Cassandra smiled. Rapunzel began to sing: 

“Power of the sun

Gift me with your light

Shine into the dark

Restore our fading sight

Rise into the dawn

Blazing star so bright

Burn away the strife

Let my hope ignite

Let hope ignite” 

Her hair began to glow. She unwrapped her hair. Cassandra’s hand was healed! Cassandra gasped. “Please don't freak out.” Rapunzel begged. Cassandra sighed. “Can I tell you a sad story?” Cassandra questioned. Rapunzel scooted closer. Cassandra chuckled. 

“As you know, I was abandoned in an accident when I was eight. One day, me and my best friend, Ari, we were just playing with my guitar and my birth mother came in and took the guitar from me and she played a dark incantation. And… Black gas came out of my guitar. It made her very sick. So, I was adopted by the Captain of the Guards and his wife, Ari’s handmaid. The next day a nurse sang a song about a drop of sunlight that fell down to Earth and became a cord that could heal any injury or sickness. So that night I went back to my house and got the cord. I put it on my guitar and played the very incarnation you just sang and healed Arianna.” Cassandra explained. Rapunzel smiled. 

“She was pregnant, so the next morning Arianna had a baby and you remind me of it had green eyes and golden hair, just like you.”. Rapunzel smiled. “But, that night my mother broke into the castle and kidnapped the baby.”. Rapunzel gasped. “Hey, promise me one more thing, no more secrets.”. 

“Secrets no more. And when I make a promise, I never ever break that promise.”. 

Both the girls and Pascal snuggled up next to each other and went to sleep. 


	8. Chapter 7: Mother Still Knows Best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Child Abuse, Emotional Abuse

“I'm going to go get some firewood.” Cassandra announced as she walked away. Rapunzel smiled. “Blah blah. She's annoying isn't she?” A familiar voice questioned. Rapunzel turned around to see Gothel. She gasped. “Mother?” Rapunzel questioned. “How did you find me?”. “It was easy. I just followed the scent of complete and utter betrayal. Now, let's get you back to your tower.”.   
“No! I've seen and learned so much out there.”.   
“This is why you never should have left!  
Dear, this whole love at first glance that you've invented,  
Just proves, you're too naive to be here  
Why would she like you?  
Come on now really!  
Look at you! You think that she's impressed?  
Don't be a dummy  
Come with Mummy  
Mother…”  
“No!” Rapunzel protested.   
“Rapunzel knows best  
Rapunzel's so mature now  
Such a clever grown up miss  
Rapunzel knows best

This is why she's here!  
Don't let her deceive you!   
Trust me, my dear  
That's how fast she'll leave you  
I won't say I told you so!  
No, Rapunzel knows best!  
So if she's such a dreamboat  
Go ahead and put her to the test!”  
“Mother, wait!” Rapunzel begged.   
“If she's lying  
Don't come crying  
Mother knows best!”  
Gothel vanished, leaving Rapunzel looking completely terrified. Cassandra came back. “Hey, is there any chance that the magic gives you super strength?” Cassandra questioned. She noticed that Rapunzel was looking completely terrified. “Hey, are you okay?”. “Yes.” Rapunzel lied.   
“Good. And by the way, by any chance, does my hand have super strength? Because that would do wonders right now!”. Rapunzel giggled. 

Meanwhile, little did they know, Gothel was watching them. “Time to get my flower back!” She quietly mumbled to herself.


	9. Chapter 8: When She Returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lesbian/Gay relationship

The next morning Cassandra and Rapunzel woke up. “Today’s my birthday.” Rapunzel announced. “I know! You told me that yesterday!” Cassandra replied. She booped Rapunzel's nose. Rapunzel giggled. “Now, let's get going!” Cassandra announced. Both of the girls began running towards Corona. 

When Cassandra and Rapunzel got to Corona, the festival was already in full swing. Xavier walked into town square.   
“Come to the festival, lads and lasses”  
He beckoned the others. Captain walked into town square.   
“Come and be merry, my dears “  
He beckoned the others. Cassandra walked into town square.   
“Come as we honor the missing princess”  
She beckoned the others. Everyone else ran into town square.  
“Gone from us all of these years”

“Buy a sweet pastry in loving memory”  
Uncle Monty sang, holding a pastry. “Oh!” Rapunzel exclaimed as she turned around.   
“Purchase a flower balloon”   
The Balloon Seller sang as she held a flower balloon. “Ooh!” Rapunzel exclaimed as she turned around.  
“Wave a bright flag for our missing princess”   
Kira sung as she waved a Coronaian flag.  
“And pray that may she return to us soon!”  
Everybody sang as they knelt down.   
“All of these years we’ve been fondly awaiting her”  
Arianna sang as she rose.   
“Certain that somewhere she surely must roam”  
Monty sang as he rose.   
“So, on her birthday we keep celebrating her”  
Quirin sang as he rose.   
“Hoping she’ll hear and come home”  
Everybody else sang as they rose 

“When she returns she’ll be lovely and fair like you”   
Sang Varian as he spun around Rapunzel. “Thanks!” Rapunzel told him as she blushed.  
“If it’s this year, she’ll be eighteen years old”  
Cassandra sang as she took Rapunzel's hands. “Me too!” Rapunzel exclaimed as she jumped.  
“She would be pretty with long, golden hair like you”  
Catalina sang as she touched Rapunzel's hair. 

“When she returns to the fold  
People will be singing, the bells will be ringing”  
Everybody sang as Kira, Catillina, and the four sisters ring bells.   
“Lighting the way on the day she returns  
And if she is near us, perhaps she will hear us  
And come when she sees how her kingdom still yearns”

“When she returns, we will welcome her in again”  
Frederic and Arianna sang, linking arms. 

“When she returns, why, how happy we’ll be  
When she returns and her rein can begin again  
Joyously  
But, til she comes”  
Everybody sang.  
“We’ll wave flags”  
Rapunzel, Kira, Arianna, Catillina, the four sisters, and Cassandra danced with Coronaian Flags.   
“and beat drums”  
Frederic, Varian, Qurinn, Uncle Monty, and Xavier played island drums.   
“Then we'll pray for that day”  
Everybody knelt down.   
“For the day when she returns”  
They rose. 

“Banners will be flying,”   
Rapunzel, Kira, Arianna, Catillina, the four sisters, and Cassandra danced with Coronaian Flags.   
“the people are crying,   
Shouting out ‘Hooray!’ on the day she returns”  
Everybody raised their fists.   
“We will come to greet her,   
so eager to meet her”   
Everybody surrounded Rapunzel.   
“And show her how brightly her memory still burns”  
They scattered. 

“And her poor parents, how long they have wept for her”  
Cassandra sung as she leaned into Arianna.   
“Marking each birthday with joy and with tears”  
Arianna sang back.   
“Hoping she’ll come for the crown we have kept for her  
All these years”  
Rapunzel, Kira, Arianna, Catillina, the four sisters, and Cassandra sung. 

“And this is why, as her birthday drawn nigh”   
Frederic, Varian, Qurinn, Uncle Monty, and Xavier sung as they spread their hands out.   
“We’ll sing songs and light lanterns and hope she’ll come by  
And she’ll join in a dance”  
Frederic and Arianna waltzed. Cassandra and Rapunzel waltzed. Kira and Catlilina waltzed. The Four Sisters danced in a circle. Old Lady Crowley and Uncle Monty waltzed.   
“and then maybe perchance  
She will see how loved she’ll be  
When she returns”  
Everyone stopped in the middle of town square. “To the boats!” Xavier announced. Frederic and Arianna ran to the palace. Everyone else ran to the docks.


	10. Chapter 9: Waiting for Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of Child Loss, Sad

Rapunzel and Cassandra were out on the ocean. Rapunzel was staring off into the night. “What are you thinking about?” Cassandra questioned. “What if it isn't everything that I dreamed it would be?” Rapunzel questioned. Cassandra frowned. She took Rapunzel's hand. “It will be.” Cassandra told her. Rapunzel smiled. 

Back at the palace, Arianna was playing with Frederic's sun medal. She looked up. A tear came out of his left eye. Arianna wiped it. He looked up. Another one came out of his right eye. Arianna wiped it. He looked down to see Arianna smiling up at him. He took her hand and kissed it. He led her outside. He put his arm around her shoulder and they released the lantern. The lantern floated up into the sky and they could only pray that Rapunzel would see it. 


	11. Chapter 10: At Last I See the Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lesbian/Gay Relationship

Rapunzel and Cassandra were putting flowers in the water. The lanterns arose from Corona. Rapunzel jumped up. She began to sing: 

“All those days watching from the windows

All those years outside looking in

All that time never even knowing

Just how blind I've been

Now I'm here blinking in the starlight

Now I'm here suddenly I see

Standing here it's all so clear

I'm where I'm meant to be

And at last I see the light

And it's like the fog has lifted

And at last I see the light

And it's like the sky is new

And it's warm and real and bright

And the world has somehow shifted

All at once everything looks different

Now that I see you”

Rapunzel looked at the lights. She turned around to see Cassandra holding two lanterns. She gave one to Rapunzel. They released them. Cassandra began to sing:

“All those days chasing down a daydream

All those years living in a blur

All that time never truly seeing

Things, the way they were

Now she's here shining in the starlight

Now she's here suddenly I know

If she's here it's crystal clear

I'm where I'm meant to go

And at last I see the light

And it's like the fog has lifted

And at last I see the light

And it's like the sky is new”

They kissed. Pascal turned a pink color and smiled. They continued to sing: 

“And it's warm and real and bright

And the world has somehow shifted

All at once everything is different

Now that I see you

Now that I see you”


	12. Chapter 11: Kidnapped (again!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Abduction

Rapunzel saw Gothel. “I have to go.” Rapunzel told Cassandra. Cassandra rowed them to shore. Rapunzel jumped out and ran to Gothel. Gothel took her back to her tower. Cassandra got out. She looked around for Rapunzel. She was nowhere in sight. Cassandra went home. 


	13. Chapter 12: Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lesbian/Gay relationship

The next morning Arianna noticed that something was up with Cassandra. She was quieter than usual. “Cassandra, honey,” She spoke. Cassandra snapped back out of her thoughts. “Is something wrong?”. Cassandra sighed. “Remember that girl from yesterday?”. Arianna nodded. “Well, she disappeared last night after the lantern festival.”. “Well, if you love her, go get her!” Friedborg told Cassandra. Cassandra smiled and went down the door.

Rapunzel was sitting on her bed in her room. She thought about all the things she saw the previous day in the kingdom. She thought about everything that happened. Cassandra, Arianna, and the lost princess. She thought about the mirral of Arianna, Frederic and the lost princess. “I am the Lost Princess.” She announced as she pulled back the curtains to her bedroom. Gothel looked at her. “Did I mumble, Mother? Or should I even call you that?” Rapunzel questioned. “Rapunzel, do you ever hear yourself?!” Gothel questioned as she took Rapunzel's hand. Rapunzel freed it. Gothel fell back into the mirror. It broke. Just then they both heard Cassandra calling: “Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!”. 


	14. Chapter 13: Nothing Left to Loose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Blood, Death

After what seemed like eternity, Cassandra saw Rapunzel's hair fall down the tower. She climbed it. When she got in, she saw Rapunzel tied up in chains and with a white cloth around her mouth. Cassandra gasped. She ran over to Rapunzel. She hugged her. “I'll get you out.” She whispered. She turned to Gothel. 

“Mama, you're angry, I get it. Believe me I know what it's like. But you are making a 

mistake.” Cassandra spoke. 

“The path of hate is a dangerous track

You take one step and it's hard to turn back

It pulls you along,”

Cassandra sung as she stepped out into the light. 

“And though it seems wrong it feels right

Don't you see this path you're on leaves a permanent mark

It feels good at first, then it slowly turns dark,”

Cassandra touched her heart. 

“With each passing day

You're further astray from the light,”

Cassandra raised her arm out towards Rapunzel. 

“Suddenly, you lose your way and lose the thread,”

Cassandra grabbed Rapunzel's hair and gently used it as a rope and walked along it. 

“Lose your cool, then lose your head,”

Cassandra held her head. 

“Every loss is harder to excuse

Then you'll see you'll lose your faith and lose your soul,”

Cassandra touched her heart again. 

“'Til you lose complete control

And realize there's nothing left to lose

Nothing left to lose”

Cassandra swiped her arm across her body. “Mama, trust me. Becoming the villain isn't the answer.” She pleaded. “Is that what you think I am?” Gothel questioned, angrily as she turned around. 

“The path I'm on is a path paved in black

I'm taking that road and I'm not looking back

Each twist and each turn,”

Gothel walked in a swiggly line towards Cassandra. 

“Leads straight where I'm yearning to go

Yes, it's true, my path is dark but I see where it ends”

Gothel touched her heart again. 

“My rivals will fall as my power ascends

Despise me, that's fine

I'm taking what's mine even so

Not like you”

Gothel looked at Cassandra. 

“You lost your nerve, you lost the game

But you and I, we're not the same!”

Gothel smiled. 

“I'm not lost, this fate was mine to choose

So I chose to lose my doubts and lose my chains

Lose each weakness that remains”

Gothel held her arms up. 

“Now that I have nothing left to lose

Nothing left to lose”

Cassandra grabbed Gothel’s hand. 

“You have so much to hold onto”

Gothel freed it. 

“I only want my rightful dues”

“Listen please, you've lost your grip”

Cassandra move her hand across her body. 

“And lost your mind”

“I'm not gonna lose”

Cried Gothel. 

“All's not lost, don't be so blind”

“I refuse”

“Cut your losses, drop the IOUs”

Cassandra move her hand across her body again. 

“I refuse”

“Oh-oh, choose”

“I lose no tears and lose no sleep 

What I want I'll take and keep”

“It's time for you to choose”

“You can't stop the burning of truth”

Gothel stabbed Cassandra in the stomach. She fell down. “No!” Rapunzel cried. 

“Now I have nothing left to lose.”.

Rapunzel rushed over to Cassandra. Gothel pulled on the chains. “Please let me heal her. If you let me heal her, I will go with you. Just let me heal her.” Rapunzel begged. Gothel losened her chains. Rapunzel rushed over to Cassandra, again. “Shh, shh” Rapunzel cooed. She put her hair on her stomach. “Rapunzel” Cassandra muffled. Rapunzel turned to Cassandra. Cassandra grabbed a piece of glass. She cut Rapunzel's hair. Rapunzel gasped. Gothel grabbed it. She turned older. “No!” She cried. Pascal used the brown hair to trip Gothel. Gothel fell out the window. Rapunzel gasped. She turned around. Cassandra coughed. “You were my New Hope.” She told her. “And you were mine.” Rapunzel repiled. Cassandra died. Rapunzel cried. 


	15. Epilouge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: This is the FINALIE for EVERYONE. So enjoy!   
> Note: Lesbian/Gay relationship

A tear fell down Rapunzel's check. It ran down into Cassandra’s wound. A light came out of her stomach. Rapunzel turned towards the light. It disappeared. Rapunzel looked at Cassandra. Her eyes opened. “Did I tell you that I have a thing for brunettes?” She questioned. Rapunzel hugged her. 

Cassandra took Rapunzel to the Palace. When they got there, Cassandra left Rapunzel on the patio. She went inside the palace. “There's something outside on the patio for you.” She announced as she went inside Frederic's and Arianna's bedroom. They ran out. 

Rapunzel was standing on the patio. Arianna examined Rapunzel's face. She smiled. Arianna hugged Rapunzel. She stroked Rapunzel's hair. Rapunzel looked at Frederic. He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his wife and daughter. They sank to the ground. Arianna reached her hand out to Cassandra. Cassandra grabbed it. Arianna pulled Cassandra into the hug. They hugged right there in the middle of the patio. After awhile, they parted. 

“I was always taught

nobody's got it all”

Rapunzel sang. 

“And I never thought

I had a shot at all”

Cassandra joined in. 

“But to my surprise

look at how lucky I've been

Whoa

Freedom to explore”

Arianna chimed in. 

“Work that I love to do”

Cassandra sung. 

“Friends that I adore

'specially, well, you-know-who

I'm not keeping score”

Rapunzel sung, looking at Cassandra. 

“Still though we pretty much win”

Arianna sang. 

“Yes, we get to be the girls who have everything

The world on a golden string

And somehow it's divine 

Just look at us, the girls who have everything

And we can tell everything

is gonna be fine”

They all sang. 

“Think of all we've done”

Rapunzel sang. 

“Life's really tested us

Sometimes, we have won”

Cassandra sang. 

“Sometimes, it's bested us

Things got pretty dark

Now though the dawn's comin' through

Ooh-ooh-ooh”

Arianna sang. 

**“** Yes, now I'm safe and sound

back with my family”

Rapunzel sang. 

“When I look around

I see how things can be”

Arianna sang. 

“Everywhere I turn

there's so much more I can do!”

Cassandra sang. 

“And we get to be the girls who have everything

The blessings this world can bring

All falling in line

Somehow that's we, the girls who have everything

Well, practically everything”

All the girls sang. 

“We're sure there's more everything”

Cassandra sang. 

“For now, we've got everything”

Arianna sang. 

“And everything's fine”

Rapunzel sang. 

Well, the celebration lasted an entire week. And Arianna, Rapunzel, and Cassandra remember every split-second of it. Rapunzel was finally home and had a real family. Cassandra got promoted as Captain of the Guards after her father. And Cassandra and Rapunzel got married three years later and became the next queens of Corona. And they all lived happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
